1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a method of controlling the vehicle, and more particularly, to a control method of the vehicle integrating Radar and Lidar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicle accidents are caused by driver error. For example, a collision may occur due to optical error of a driver since the driver calculates a distance from an obstacle, e.g., a vehicle ahead, based on visual information while driving. Radar systems and Lidar systems for vehicles have been developed to make up for these driver mistakes.
A Radar system and a Lidar system for a vehicle can improve safety by monitoring situations in front of the vehicle by Radar and Lidar while the vehicle is driven, issuing a warning alarm if there is a risk of collision, controlling a braking system, or fastening a seat belt, for example.
However, since conventional Radar systems and Lidar systems are independently driven, vehicles have been controlled by separately judging information from the Radar system and the Lidar system.